De la amistad al amor
by Adi-chan Hyuga
Summary: Sasuke termina su venganza y regresa, para cumplir su ultimo obejtivo con la mujer que siempre amo, sin embargo Sakura ya no siente lo mismo por él, ahora el kitsune es quien ocupa su corazón.


Para mi desgracia, Naruto no me pertenece ni sus personajes

Esta historia se me ocurrio cuando aun estudiaba, un dia que mi maestro no llegaba, asi que espero les guste.

Dedicado a todos los que les gusta el narusaku

* * *

DE LA AMISTAD AL AMOR

Se conocían bien, habían sido compañeros cuando niños, el siempre estaba con ella, cuidándola y protegiéndola, incluso haciéndole promesas, aun acosta de su propia felicidad, pero si ella era feliz que mas daba si él no lo era, por esa razón se tuvo que ir por casi tres largos años, tiempo en el que nunca dejo de pensar en ella y se esforzaba día a día para poder cumplir con esa promesa, todo con tal de verla feliz, eso es lo único que le importaba la felicidad de ella.

En algún momento el tuvo que salir a entregar, tuvo que alejarse de ella con tal de poder cumplir esa promesa, pero al cabo de casi tres años había vuelto para cumplir esa promesa.

Ella al saber que había vuelto una parte de su alegría había vuelto, ya no estaba sola, ahora estaba él, como antes, y así fue, iniciaron otra vez las misiones, siempre él a su lado cuidándola, tratando de que fuera feliz, protegiéndola, tratando de cumplir su promesa.

Con su regreso su relación compañeros continuo, al paso de muy poco tiempo sus lazos se habían hecho más fuertes, ya no eran solo compañeros o amigos, ya eran indispensables el uno para el otro, sin haberse dado cuenta ya no les agradaba estar sin la compañía del otro.

El sabía muy bien lo que sentía por ella, no solo era admiración o cariño era algo mas, él la seguía amando como cuando eran niños, a pesar del tiempo que habían estado separados por su entrenamiento este sentimiento no cambio y al volver a verla se fortaleció ese sentimiento, en cambio ella no sabía bien lo que por el sentía, sabía que lo quiera, pero no cuanto, lo que sentía por él era muy fuerte, pero muy diferente a lo que sintió por aquella persona cuando era niña, así que esa parte le hacía que su mente y corazón fueran un lio, pero mientras entendía lo que sentía, prefirió seguir estando cerca de él como lo había estado haciendo desde los últimos tiempos.

Pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, tanto en misiones como entrenando, cuando entrenaban casi siempre lo hacían en el bosque, habían encontrado un claro el cual les gustaba mucho para entrenar, pocas personas lo conocían, solo ellos y su compañero de equipo Sai, quien en un principio entro como un reemplazo a su compañero faltante, pero con el tiempo, se fue ganando su lugar como integrante de este, dejando en el olvido que el llego de forma provisional, para entender que estaría con ellos siempre como su amigo.

Un día habían estado entrenando desde temprano, Naruto paso por casa de Sakura por ella y de ahí se fueron a entrenar estaban de descanso no tenían misiones, así que estaban aprovechando el tiempo, durante el entrenamiento Sakura había resquebrajado el suelo en diversas ocasiones, tanto que ya no estaba parejo para nada pero aun así siguieron entrenando, Naruto estaba a punto de atacarla con uno de sus rasengan y ella por intentar esquivarlo no noto un borde sobresaliente del suelo y hacerse hacia atrás se cayó, Naruto al notar su caída deshizo el ataque y corrió a ver como estaba, ella se intento poner de pie y no lo logro, al parecer se había lastimado el tobillo, se acerco a ella y viendo tal cosa la tomo en brazos y la llevo a una roca cercana donde daba la sombra de un árbol y la sentó ahí, el se incoo junto a ella para ver su pie, con mucho cuidado le quito la bota, al tocar el pie para revisarlo, ella soltó un leve quejido, en realidad le dolía mas de lo que su quejido hacía pensar, pero no quería preocuparlo, por eso trato de aguantar todo lo que podía, el rubio se dio cuenta, aunque no le dijo nada, en gran medida por eso la admiraba por su fortaleza, había cambiado tanto, había madurado, para él no había mujer mejor que ella en todos los sentidos, habilidades, poder, fuerza, belleza, encanto, cuerpo, era perfecta.

En su mente solo pasaban todos esos cumplidos mientras aplicaba un poco de ungüento que traía ella entre sus cosas y una venda en su pie. Ella estaba completamente apenada por lo que él estaba haciendo por ella, ya que no tenía el suficiente chakra como para poder sanar su pie.

Se inclino para darle las gracias, cuando en ese mismo instante el levanto su mirada para hablarle, sin darse cuenta sus rostros habían quedado muy cerca, sus miradas se encontraron rápidamente, el encontrando unos hermosos ojos verdes y unas mejillas un tanto sonrojadas, ella encontrándose con unos ojos de un azul aun más hermoso que el mismo cielo, el al sentir la cercanía también se sonrojo, por reflejo, ambos se comenzaron a acercar cada vez más, cada vez sus rostros estaban más cerca, estaban a punto de besarse…

-_coff…_- alguien interrumpió (lo siento el presupuesto bajo y los efectos son especiales son caros y ya no me alcanzo, jajaja)

Rápidamente se incorporaron, bueno ella se enderezo rápidamente puesto que no se podía poner en pie y él se levanto de inmediato, ambos más rojos que nada. Naruto disimulando un poco voltea a ve quien había interrumpido en el momento más inoportuno.

-_Sai, que pasa?_- le pregunta en un tomo de molestia

-_lo siento para la quinta los ha mandado a llamar, es urgente que se presenten, solo faltan ustedes dos, los demás ya están con ella_.- les dice Sai con un semblante diferente al habitual en su rostro.

-_los demás?_-pregunta Sakura, prefiriendo no preguntar por que tenia Sai esa cara

- _si tenemos que irnos es urgente_- les repite Sai

-_pero Sakura no puede caminar, no puede ser después, preferiría llevarla al hospital que la revisaran primero_- Naruto

-_lo siento pero es urgente, podrán ir después_- Sai

-_pero…_- interrumpido

-_está bien Naruto, creo que me puedo poner de pie_-Sakura, esta se levanta e intenta dar un paso, pero al hacerlo pierde fuerza nuevamente y Naruto la toma rápido por la cintura para evitar se lastimara

- _no puedes caminar_- recriminándole su acción-_ si es tan urgente, entonces…_- con una sonrisa la levanta en brazos, cosa con la cual Sakura se sonroja nuevamente-_ te llevare hasta allá, y no acepto reclamos_- dirigiéndole una sonrisa y Sakura contesta con una sonrisa.

-_entonces vámonos, ya no podemos perder más tiempo_- Sai, poniéndose en camino, Naruto lo sigue.

-_saben, en verdad me siento muy feliz de que me hayan asignado a su equipo, gracias a ustedes he podido ver las cosas de forma diferente, he aprendido lo que es sentir_-Sai

-…-

-_se que al principio fue difícil el integrarnos como equipo, pero en aquel entonces todo era diferente e incluso dije cosas que no debí, pero el tiempo me demostró como son las cosas en realidad y eso me alegra_- sonríe y los voltea a ver

-_Sai…_- dicen ambos

Al llegar con la quinta se escuchan muchas voces, Sai toca y en ese momento todo el ruido que había paro, solo se pudo oír la voz de la quinta diciendo que pasen, al entrar a la oficina, Sakura y Naruto se sorprenden, pues ven a todos sus amigos, compañeros y senseis; Gai, Neji, Lee, Tenten, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Ino, todos ellos al ver que entraban Naruto y Sakura les abrieron paso con una sonrisa en sus rostros, casi al frente cubriendo el escritorio estaban Yamato y Kakashi, estos voltearon a verlos y también les abrieron paso, la quinta se pone de pie y hace unas seña, alguien se acerca…

-_Hola…_-

-_no puede ser!!!..._-Naru/Saku

-_como están?..._- en ese momento Naruto baja a Sakura de sus brazos

-_Sasuke!!!!..._-Naru/saku

Al ver que estos dos no salían de su asombro él se acerca y le da la mano a Naruto.

-_por fin he vuelto a casa_- dice Sasuke diciéndole a Naruto con algo parecido a una sonrisa en su rostro, suelta su mano y voltea a ver a Sakura, quien no sabía qué hacer ni que pensar, aun estaba en shock, él la ve de arriba abajo y nota que su pie esta vendado razón por la cual da un paso y se acerca a ella.

Un gran silencio inunda la habitación

-_Sakura… gracias Sakura…_-fue lo único que se escucho, pues Sasuke estaba abrazando muy fuerte a Sakura como si no quisiera soltarla nunca, después de eso, las voces no se hicieron esperar nuevamente, así como todos se acercaron a ellos en cuanto Sasuke soltó a Sakura, mientras eso pasaba un Naruto sorprendido y algo triste se fue alejando poco a poco sin que nadie se diera cuenta, o al menos eso era lo que él creía, para cuando Sakura salió del estado en el que estaba busco con la mirada a Naruto, pero se dio cuenta de que el ya no estaba, así que pregunto por él, pero nadie supo en qué momento se había ido.

Preocupada por Naruto intento salir del tumulto pero su pie nuevamente se lo impidió, siendo tomada nuevamente por la cintura, pero esta vez por otros brazos que no eran los que ella esperaba.

Ante esto Tsunade mando a Sakura al hospital a que la revisarán, Sai la iba a acompañar cuando Sasuke pidió hacerlo él, Konoha no había cambiado, así que no tendría problemas para llevarla y además le gustaría estar con ella después de tanto tiempo, la quinta acepto con la condición de que el día siguiente Sasuke tendría que estar temprano en su oficina para hablar acerca de su regreso a Konoha, Sasuke acepto, Sakura sin más remedio fue cargada en brazos por Sasuke, aunque le alegraba su regreso no se sentía muy cómoda, ante esto Sai los siguió con sumo cuidado.

Al llegar al hospital Sakura fue ingresada revisada he ingresada a un cuarto en el cual debía de permanecer por al menos un parte días en lo que su pie se recuperaba, a pesar de haber sino sanado con chakra, el pie aun estaba sentido y cualquier sobre esfuerzo le haría daño y provocaría un daño mayor en el pie, Sasuke, había pasado casi todo el tiempo con ella no la dejaba, así que su amigo ANBU debía de tener mucho cuidado para no ser detectado por el Uchiha, viendo que no se podría acercar prefirió desistir en entrar con Sakura.

En el cuarto una conversación se llevaba a cabo:

-_porque has vuelto?,…_-

-_que no te agrada que volviera?_-

-_… no no es eso, es solo que si pudiste haber vuelto antes, porque has esperado hasta ahora, además si te soy sincera ya me había hecho a la idea de que nunca volverías…_-

-_… mi venganza ha terminado, ya todo ha terminado, pero a la vez es tiempo de empezar, además había dejado algo pendiente aquí…_-

-_… en realidad ese ha sido mi gran motivo para volver…_-

-_… y que es eso que dejaste pendiente…_-

-_… no es que que, sino un quien…_-

-_… quien?..._-

-_si, hubo una muy fuerte razón para volver, la misma razón por la cual no permití que Orochimaru se apoderara de mi cuerpo, la misma razón por la que no me deje morir por Itachi, la única razón que he tenido para vivir durante todos estos años…_-

-_…_-

-_…tu… tu Sakura… _- se acerca el dueño del sharingan y único miembro vivo de su clan-_ tu eres la única razón por la cual he vuelto, gracias a ti logre vivir…_-

-_…_-Sakura nuevamente esta en shock, Sakura baja la mirada a las sabanas de su cama

-_…Sakura… yo… yo te quiero… y me gustaría formar una familia contigo, volver a establecer a mi clan aquí, que regresen los sobrevivientes aquí a Konoha, quiero que seas la madre de mis hijos, quiero que seas la persona con la que pase el resto de mis días…_- el Uchiha se acerca y toma a Sakura por su barbilla y levanta su rostro lo suficiente para poder ver sus ojos, justo cuando las dos joyas verdes estaban por derramar lagrimas…

_Toc, toc!!!!_ (ya lo dije, presupuesto insuficiente para los efectos de sonido)- girando la perilla entra una enfermera-_ buenas noches, joven, sería tan amable de ir a recepción y proporcionarnos unos datos que faltaron para el registro de ingreso de la paciente _- la señorita se retira y justo en el umbral de la puerta voltea a decirles, el doctor vendrá a revisarla en unos momentos- sale y cierra la puerta

-_Sakura, volveré en un momento y terminaremos de hablar_- con esto sale de la habitación

Al cierre de la puerta solo se escuchan sollozos.

"_que está pasando, porque?, porque ahora, no sé qué hacer, no quiero estar aquí, me quiero ir, me tengo que ir, tengo que salir de aquí, donde está el, prometió que no me dejaría sola, porque no está conmigo?"_ sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos, y aunque intento sus lagrimas no dejaron de correr por sus mejillas, la perilla se abre y un doctor entra.

-_buenas noch…_-

-_doctor, ya me puedo ir a mi casa, ya me quiero ir, no quiero estar mas aquí, por favor_- intentado levantarse de la cama.

-_señorita no se puede levantar!, se fracturo el pie, y aun con chakra el hueso no se puede regenerar y sanar completamente, requiere de tiempo y descanso para que soldé bien!_ -se acerca el doctor a detenerla, en ese momento llega una enfermera que la ayuda a detenerla, al ver que no podían detenerla por su gran fuerza, optan por inyectarle un tranquilizante, así se calma y la logran recostar en la cama, al hacer esto salen de la habitación- y ella solo alcanza a escuchar algunas palabras entre el doctor y la señorita:

-_doctor a que se habrá debido ese estado en el que entro?_- enfermera

-_puede ser producto de una depresión, una gran sorpresa o incluso ambos_-doctor

-_bueno con un poco de descanso estará bien, solo hay que tener cuidado en que no intente levantarse, además si el pasa algo a Haruno-san a la Hokage no le gustara_- doctor

En la habitación alguien entra por la ventana, y se dirige cerca de ella

-_Naruto?..._- Sakura

-_lo siento no lo soy_- Sakura reconoce la voz y comienza a llorar nuevamente ahora en la cama

-_donde esta Naruto, Sai, sabes dónde está y porque no ha venido a verme?_- le pregunta

-_Sakura, cuando Sasuke te abrazo él se fue sin que se dieran cuenta, su rostro se veía algo deferente a cuando llego contigo en brazos_- le dice Sai muy serio

-_…_- Sakura solo puede bajar la cabeza

-_hasta yo pude sentir lo que vi en su rostro… era tristeza… dolor…como si le hubieran roto el corazón… como si todo lo que quisiera era dejar de vivir, parecía que todo su sueño y sus ilusiones habían terminado en ese momento_-

-_… quiero verlo… Sai… por favor ayúdame… quiero verlo_- le dijo al ANBU llorando

- _por ahora no puedes salir, y Sasuke no tarda en volver, así que mejor voy a verlo a su casa y le diré_- le dice Sai para calmarla

-_gracias Sai, en verdad muchas gracias, eres un gran amigo_- Sakura comenzando a dormirse con el calmante

-_gracias a ustedes, por ser mis amigos y enseñarme, además se que tu lo amas_- al oír estas últimas tres palabras del joven Sakura se sonroja y sus ojos rojos por las lagrimas comienzan a cerrarse.

-_Naruto yo…_- sus últimas palabras antes de quedar dormida

Sai tiene que salir rápido se oyen pasos en el pasillo y a una enfermera indicando que la paciente estará sedada por las próximas horas, Sai está en la ventana y antes de partir ve a Sakura dormida y toma una decisión, la perilla de la puerta se gira y Sai sale por completo de la habitación, al abrirse la puerta solo se ve a una Sakura dormida en la cama, se acerca y la ve, y nota aun las marcas de lagrimas que habían recorrido sus mejillas antes de dormirse. Acerca una silla a la cama y se sienta en ella, observando a la joven que duerme y limpiando su rostro de aquellas rebeldes lagrimas que marcaban sus mejillas.

-_Sakura, que pasa Sakura?_- la observa y se queda junto a ella, tomándola de una mano.

En otro punto de la aldea el ANBU está en la ventana de un departamento obscuro, dispuesto a entrar-_ Naruto???... Naruto???_- en una esquina de la habitación nota una silueta, entra y se acerca lo mas que puede a ella

-_Naruto, te has ido tan rápido, que no has llevado a Sakura al hospital_- le dice

-_…_-

-_Naruto, Sakura está preguntando por ti, no sabe donde estas?_- le dice a ver si con eso reacciona

-_… para que, para ver cómo es feliz con Sasuke…_- se oye la tristeza en su voz

-._..Naruto… porque crees que es feliz con él?_-

-_…porque… porque… ella… siempre lo ha querido, desde que éramos niños_- su voz comienza a debilitarse cada vez mas

_-estas seguro?... porque mejor no dejas que ella decida, piénsalo y ve a verla_-

-_no hay nada que pensar, él la quiere y ella también lo quiere a él… Sai déjame solo… es lo mejor que puedes hacer por mi…_-

-_pero Naruto…_-

-_que te largues Sai, déjame solo!!!_- dijo levantándose y empujándolo hacia la ventana

-_Naruto… piénsalo bien, no te equivoques…_- las últimas palabras de Sai antes de partir

"_no hay nada que pensar, además ya tome una decisión y sé que es lo mejor, además solo quiero que ella sea feliz…"_ piensa Naruto mientras unas lagrimas rebeldes salen de sus ojos.

A la mañana siguiente, un día nublado y un fuerte viento, predecían que sería un día de tormenta. En el hospital se oye como tocan de la puerta de la habitación de Sakura;

_Toc toc!!!_- _permiso, buenos días Sasuke_- un peli plateado se hace presente en la habitación- _como esta Sakura?_

-_bien, sigue dormida por efecto de sedante que le dieron anoche, tuvo un ataque, pero con el descanso que ha tenido estará mejor_- le dice poniéndose de pie y acercándose a la venta

-_que bien, cuando sale?_-

-_en la tarde la valorara el doctor, si ya está más tranquila hoy mismo saldrá, aunque no podrá entrenar ni estar en misiones por unos días_-

-_que bien, entonces, no habrá problema si la dejas sola un rato, tienes que ir con la quinta_-

-_en cuanto despierte iré…_-

-_mmmm….. Prometiste ir, además te tengo que acompañar, ahora_-

Gruñendo-_ está bien, vamos…_- y los dos salen de la habitación

Se encaminan a la oficina de la quinta y en el camino hablan

-_me alegra que hayas vuelto, supongo que Sakura y Naruto estarán felices, ellos lucharon mucho porque volvieras, nunca perdieron las esperanzas, aun cuando todo se veía muy difícil, Naruto siempre le aseguro a Sakura que volverías, el siempre estuvo con ella apoyándola_-

-_ si me lo imagino, y se lo agradezco, pero ahora ya no será necesario que lo haga más… ya he vuelto_-

Llegan a la oficina, tocan y la hokage les dice que entren, al hacerlo se sorprenden, pues ven al jinchuriky en ella, y oyen un poco de la conversación que tenían.

-_gracias abuela, me iré hoy mismo_-

Suspiro-_ estás seguro de lo que quieres hacer?_- en verdad la decisión que Naruto tomaba no le agradaba en lo más minino, tanto así, que no quejo en que la llamo abuela

-_si abuela_-

-_está bien, espero vuelvas pronto…_- resignándose _"no me agrada que se vaya y menos ahora, además si lo que el doctor me comunico es cierto a Sakura no le agradara nada esto"_, pensaba la rubia, al ver salir al joven.

Naruto se da vuelta en dirección a la puerta y ve a Kakashi y Sasuke al abrirla

-_Kakashi, …Sasuke, hasta luego_- y comienza a caminar en dirección a la salida, se detiene junto a Sasuke y le dice- _despídeme de Sakura y cuídala muy bien, que sean felices…_- y sale

"_Naruto!!!"_ piensan los tres, la puerta se cierra y otra conversación inicia.

En el hospital una joven despierta, voltea a ver a su alrededor y solo esta una silla junto a su cama y una enfermera, la enfermera al ver que observa la silla, le explica que en esa silla el joven que la había llevado había pasado la noche cuidándola, pero se había tenido que ir, porque lo habían venido a buscar, la enfermera le lleva algo de comer, después de terminar se le retira lo que quedo, y saliendo de la habitación, quedando sola en la habitación con sus pensamientos y sus sentimientos, cuando unas voces se oyen en el pasillo y entra una joven rubia, con una bandeja de comida, acompañada por la heredera de los Hyuga- _buenos días Sakura!!! _-con una sonrisa.

-_Ino, Hinata, buenos días_-

-_toma te traje para que comas algo, como estas?_- pregunta la rubia

-_bien, gracias, espero que hoy me den de alta y pueda irme a casa_-les dice con una sonrisa fingida, en realidad no estaba bien, estaba triste, quería ver a Naruto, quería decirle a Sasuke que no lo quería que a quien quería era a Naruto y no a él, y que la perdonara, pero no podía estar con el

-_Sakura…_- le dice Hinata-_… no es tan necesario mentir, no requiero ninguna técnica especial para saber que estas triste aunque no lo digas…_- Sakura se sorprende

-_sabemos porque estas así, pero creo que es mejor que aclares todo con los dos de una vez…_- dice Ino sonriendo

-_Sakura, no te equivoques, en tu corazón todo está claro y no tengas miedo de la decisión que tomes, esa será la mejor_- dice Hinata con una sonrisa

-_gracias…_-

-_bueno pues nos tenemos que ir, espero hoy mismo salgas de aquí_-

-_gracias por venir_-

Las chicas se dirigen a la puerta-_ ahhh… y Sakura…. No te tardes mucho en tomar y decisión y decirle, te aseguro que él será muy feliz cuando se lo digas_-dice Ino antes de salir

Sakura se queda sola en la habitación, solo con la bandeja que Ino le llevo, come algo y cuando la enfermera la retira, llega Sasuke

-_Sakura que bueno que estas despierta_- se acerca dándole un beso en la mejilla

-_Sasuke…_- un poco sorprendida, aunque después baja la mirada y regresa a su semblante triste

-_fui a ver a la quinta y al entrar me encontré a Naruto en su oficina_- en eso Sakura lo voltea ver con interés- _según lo que dijo Tsunade, Naruto se ira de la aldea por un tiempo_-

-_…_- se comienzan a oír rayos fuera del hospital, tal parece que la tormenta se avecina

-_al parecer hoy se ira, a estas horas debe de estar preparando sus cosas para salir… no se sabe cuándo volverá_- le dice Sasuke

"_se va, y no me lo piensa decir, porque ni siquiera se piensa despedir de mí, porque, no puede ser, no se puede ir y menos ahora que se que…"_

-_Sakura??... Sakura??_- esas palabras del Uchiha, la sacaron de su pensamiento-_estas bien???, te ves algo pálida???_

-_sabes en realidad no me siento muy bien, me duele mi pie y estoy algo mareada, podrías buscar al doctor que me atendió anoche, por favor_- le pide Sakura

-_está bien, volveré en un momento con el_- y con eso sale del cuarto

"_muy bien es ahora"_ Sakura se levanta de la cama y va al mueble donde está su ropa, la toma y se dirige al baño a cambiarse, al salir deja una nota sobre su cama y sale por la venta antes de que Sasuke regrese.

"_muy bien tengo poco tiempo, espero aun no se vaya, tengo que verlo, tengo que hablar con el"_ con esos pensamientos, la kunoichi corre y brinca entre los edificios en plena tormenta, un par de veces resbala, su pie aun no está bien _"vamos, nos me puedo dar por vencida, no ahora, tengo que llegar"_, hace frio, la lluvia que cae es muy fuerte, está completamente mojada, pero su tenacidad es más grande que el frio que siente o el dolor de su pie _"tengo que llegar"_.

Mientras en el hospital, Sasuke regresa al cuarto, no solo en compañía del doctor, sino también de Kakashi, quien había ido a ver a Sakura, para informarle que cuando saliera tendría un par de semanas de descanso para poder recuperarse completamente y así regresar a misiones con un rango más alto y con sus amigos, al entrar encuentra una cama vacía

-_Sakura?_- y la busca en el baño después sale y busca en el mueble

-_su ropa no está, a donde…_-fue interrumpido por Kakashi quien sostenía un papel

-_se ha ido, mira_- le entrega la nota con su nombre, el doctor sale y avisa que la busquen en la cercanía mientras el joven lee

"_Sasuke, perdóname, pero tengo que seguir a mi corazón, ese es mi camino ninja"_ arruga la hoja y la tira

-_ Kakashi… no hay anda que hacer, se ha ido… supongo que tenían razón… vámonos, quiero iniciar mi entrenamiento para los exámenes lo antes posible_- da media vuelta y sale de la habitación, solo se oye una tormenta fuera del hospital.

-_por fin se dieron cuenta de las cosas, solo espero que llegue a tiempo para detenerlo… o… irse con el… suerte…_- después de eso Kakashi sale y cierra la puerta tras él, en el pasillo encuentra al doctor y le dice-_ no la busque no la encontrara ahora debe de estar lejos_.

Por fin ha llegado a su destino, está muy nerviosa, entra rápidamente por la puerta y sube rápido en dirección al apartamento mojando todo a su paso, solo rogando e su mente _"…por favor que este ahí, por favor que este ahí…"_ y al llegar a la puerta antes de tocar, se arregla su ropa y su cabello para verse bien, hasta que se da cuenta que esta empapada, escurriendo de agua, no podía hacer nada por verse bien, pero está nerviosa, no puede esperar más, toca el timbre.

Ding dong!!! (escaso presupuesto, tenía que economizar, jajaja)- pasaron unos segundos que le parecieron eternos y justo cuando estaba empezando perder la esperanza se oyeron unos paso y por fin la puerta se abrió, encontrándose con un joven rubio de ojos azules, quien al verla no puede dejar de sorprenderse

-_Sakura que hacer aquí deberías estar en el hospital, además estas empapada, rápido pasa entra, tienes que secarte o te resfriaras_- abre mas la puerta para que pase y cuando esta intenta dar un paso sus fuerzas fallan, había hecho un gran esfuerzo por llegar rápidamente, aun acosta de su pie lastimado, Naruto rápidamente la toma por la cintura-_Sakura!!! Déjame ayudarte_ – la toma en brazos y la mete rápidamente, cerrando la puerta tras de el – _espera aquí_- dijo colocándola en el sillón con mucho cuidado, mientras entro rápido a otra habitación, no tardo en salir con unas toallas-_ toma sécate_- mientras él la ayuda a secarse, nota como su piel está muy fría, sus labios están un poco azules-_ Sakura, estas helada, tienes que quitarse esa ropa mojada y fría, espera un momento_- vuelve a entrar a la misma habitación de antes, mientras ella está en sus pensamientos, no dice nada, está pensando como decirle, cuando oye un ruido de una puerta, como de agua, muy parecido al de afuera, Naruto sale de otra puerta que está casi al lado de donde había entrado-_ listo ven_- la envuelve en las toallas, nota como esta temblando por el frio, la lleva cargando hasta la habitación de donde había salido, al entrar Sakura nota que es el baño, la tina de baño se esta llenando con agua caliente, Naruto la mete rápidamente en la tina con todo y ropa, el agua estaba caliente, ella reacciona ante el cambio de temperatura –

-_Naruto…_- la única palabra que salió de sus labios, ante esto el reacciono

-_estas mejor Sakura?_- sus ojos buscaban la mirada de ella, pero no la encontraban, ella seguía con su cabeza abajo

-_ya me siento mejor, me ayudas a salir?_- le pregunta

-_claro solo que…. No tengo ropa de mujer, pero supongo que algo de lo que tengo te quedara, bueno algo grande pero al menos estará seco_- la saca de la tina la envuelve nuevamente en toallas secas y la lleva por una puerta al otro lado del baño, que conducía a su cuarto, la deja sobre la cama y en su closet busca algo, deja cerca de él una camisa grande pero al parecer muy reconfortante-_ toma cámbiate, esperare afuera_- dicho esto salió de la habitación solo con unos pensamientos en su mente _"maldito Sasuke, tan rápido ya la lastimo, apenas tiene un día que volvió y ya la lastimo, pero aun así no era para que huyera, además la enfermera me dijo en la mañana que él la había cuidado toda la noche, además había tenido una crisis no saben porque, y tenía que estar en cama descansando, como es que salió del hospital y peor aún, como llego hasta aquí con esa maldita tormenta que esta cayendo, en cuanto pare la tormenta y ella se duerma y a buscarlo y le partiré la cara por hacerla llorar, se lo dije…"_ sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una voz nombrándolo, al oír el entro con sumo cuidado, la encontró sentada en la cama donde la había dejado, solo que ahora llevaba la camisa puesta, le llegaba hasta los muslos, pero se veía hermosa con su cabello húmedo y con su camisa, se acerco a ella-_ te sientes mejor???_- ella solo asintió con la cabeza, Naruto la tomo por la barbilla como un día antes lo había hecho Sasuke y levanto su rostro para poder ver sus ojos- _aun estas algo fría, aunque ya es menos_- la dejo y fue hacia la cama, abrió las cobijas, después volvió donde Sakura, la tomo y la acomodos entada a la mitad en la cama y la tapo, se sentó en la cama junto a ella-_ has hecho un tontería, no te debiste de escapar, al menos no como esta tu pie lastimado todavía, y mucho menos con la tormenta que está cayendo fue muy tonto de tu parte haber hecho eso, te puedes resfriar o darte una pulmonía, además te habían mandado reposo y la abuela mando que tomaras unas semanas para recuperarte, sobre todo después de tu crisis de anoche…_- se dio cuenta que había dicho más de lo que debía, ante esta ultima parte del regaño, ella levanto la mirada y por fin puedo emitir palabras:

-_porque te ibas sin decírmelo, sin despedirte de mí_-

-_…_-

-_porque no te has despedido de mi…_-

-_…_-

-_…porque me has dejado sola cuando prometiste que no lo harías…_-

-_…_-

-_…Naruto contéstame!!!!_- grita saliendo las lagrimas que había estado reprimiendo desde las últimas palabras que había oído del Uchiha

-_…porque ya no estarías sola, estarías con la persona a la que mas quieres, estarías con Sasuke…_-sus palabras se oyen con pesar, solo se escucha el llanto de Sakura

-_…y eso como lo sabes???..._- ante esas palabras Naruto mejor se pone de pie y se dirige hacia la puerta de la habitación

-_iré a preparar algo caliente para que tomes_- y sale de la habitación con rumbo a la cocina- _"porque tu siempre lo quisiste, por eso se que él es tu felicidad y también se que el volvió solo por ti"_.

En la habitación solo se ve a una Sakura llorando, hasta que recordó las palabras de sus amigas _**te aseguro que él será muy feliz cuando se lo digas**_ _"es cierto, tengo que hacerlo, ya llegue hasta aquí, y ya no me echare para atrás, tampoco perderé esta oportunidad o nunca más en mi vida la tendré de nuevo, es ahora o nunca"_ y con eso, se seca las lagrimas y se pone se levanta con mucho dolor, su pie aun no sana, es mas tal parece que se lastimo mas, pero eso ya no importa, se levanta, tiene que hacerlo, comienza a caminar muy despacio, se apoya en la pared para ir más rápido, sale pasa la sala, el comedor y por fin llega a la puerta, agradece su departamento no sea más grande porque no podría llegar, entra a la cocina sin hacer ruido, y solo lo ve recargando su cabeza en una alacena, de espaldas a donde estaba ella, con mucho cuidado se acerca detrás de él y lo abraza por detrás a la altura de su cintura –_Naruto…_- solo se escucha eso, su voz es baja y suave, el siente las manos de ella en su abdomen tan trabajado y en su espalda puede sentir el cuerpo de ella, sus pecho pegados a su ancha espalda, al igual que su frente.

-_…Sakura… que haces… porque te has puesto de pie, no debes…_- en ese instante ella lo suelta de su abrazo él se gira y la ve, completamente sonrojada, con su mano toma su rostro y lo levanta para ver sus ojos, unos ojos que están expresando tanto, dolor, alegría, tristeza, esperanza, miedo –_Sakura…_- la mirada de Naruto paso de la tristeza a la sorpresa y también su color cambio se tornaron en un azul muy profundo, su rostro fue bajando mas y mas cada vez, buscaba aquellos labios con los que tantas veces había soñado, que había deseado besar de hacia tanto tiempo, el poco espacio que quedaba cada vez era más pequeño, hasta que se juntaron en un tierno, dulce e incluso inocente beso, el cual solo duro unos segundos cuando reacciono se separo de ella rápidamente poniéndose rojo –_perdóname Sakura, no tengo ningún derecho…_- pero fue interrumpido por Sakura quien lo jalo de la camiseta para que quedara un poco más bajo y no tuviera que alzarse tanto por aquello del pie lastimado.

Al sentir la falta de aire se han separado-_ Naruto… no te vayas, por favor, no me dejes…_-

-_…yo…_-

-_…no es justo que te vaya y me dejes, que hare sin ti…_- un dejavu le parecía, pero también era tan diferente, sus sentimientos eran más profundos

-_…el te cuidara, lo quiere hacer, quiere formar una familia contigo_-

-_como lo sabes_-

-_lo oí…_-

-_…entonces si fuiste al hospital… porque no entraste a verme…_-

- _era mejor no interrumpir…_-

-_…sabes que me sedaron cierto?..._- el solo asiente pero no la quiere ver a los ojos, si lo hace no lo soportara y no le importara nada ni nadie, y la besara una y otra vez, sabe de lo que es capaz, mas aun cuando se ve así tan sexy como está ahora, su cabello aun un poco húmedo, su cuerpo tan solo cubierto con una de sus camisas que no la cubrían mas allá de los muslos y los primeros botones desabrochados dejando ver el nacimiento de sus pechos, esa mirada que lo desarme en cualquier momento y eso labios tan que ahora sabía eran más dulces que la miel –_pero lo que no sabes es porque… cuando Sasuke me dijo eso, mi corazón reacciono ante esas palabras, me grito que me fuera, que el camino que debía de seguir no era ese, y pues como resultado me sedaron, pero cuando supe que estaba a punto de perder lo que más amo en este mundo y amare, no pude sopórtalo y hui del hospital…_-

-_… entonces tú… no… no lo quieres…_-

-_no_-

Cerrando sus puños-_entonces quien?_- a veces Naruto eran tan inocente

Sakura lo mira, se acerca a el, pasa sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, y con una linda y tierna sonrisa se acerca para contestarle, muy cerca de él -_… el mejor hombre a quien pude haber conocido, el único que se ha preocupado por mí, quien siempre ha estado acompañándome y apoyándome, quien daría la vida por mi y claro que yo por el… ese hombre es… el futuro hokage, Naruto Uzumaki…_- después de eso lo besa, un beso largo y profundo, que despertó en el toda la pasión que había contenido hasta ese momento.

-_Sakura… esto no está bien…_-

En seco bajo su brazos y dio vuelta-_ está bien entiendo… supongo que será mejor que me retire, en cuanto pase la tormenta volveré al hospital o me iré a mi casa, disculpa las molestias…_- comenzó a caminar en dirección a la puerta, pero no logro dar más de dos pasos y esta vez no es que se iba a caer, pero de igual forma unos brazos la tomaron por la cintura impidiéndole seguir avanzando, ahora era él quien la abrazaba por la espalda

-_no por favor no me malentiendas, no es eso…_-

-_…_-

-_…es solo que si me sigues besando así, no me podre contener y no quiero faltarte al respeto, no me gustaría lastimarte, no me perdonaría en mi vida…_- la suelta y muy despacio la gira hacia el para verle su rostro, se agacha para besarla en un corto pero tierno beso

-_idiota… como sabes que no soy yo la que lo desea… además no creo que me puedas lastimar, sé que no eres capaz de hacerlo, se que darías la vida por mí, así como yo lo haría por ti una y mil veces, las que fueran necesarias_-

-_Sakura yo…_- interrumpido nuevamente por unos labios, este beso era diferente comenzó con uno tierno, después ella le mordió el labio inferior, soltando él un gemido, después fue él quien se cobro eso, mordiendo el de ella, de igual forma soltó un gemido, y aprovechándose de eso, su lengua hizo presencia explorando cada parte de la boca de ella, quería probarla completa, sus manos comenzaron a recorrer la espalda de ella y las manos de ella abrazaban su cuello y comenzaban a revolver aun mas su rubia cabellera, no pudo esperar más y comenzó a bajar por su cuello, quería probarla completa, recorrer cada parte de ella con su boca y sus manos, quería descubrir aquel cuerpo de diosa, hacerla de él, y solo de él y el ser de ella, ella mientras solo podía emitir algunos leves gemidos y un sonrojo muy particular en su rostro.

-_na... Naruto…_- le dijo separándolo un momento

-_… perdón Sakura… te dije que no podría contenerme por mucho tiempo más, llevo tanto tiempo deseándote…_-

-_ no… no es eso… es que… yo…_-

Por tu sonrojo entiendo, dándole un beso en la frente-_ no te preocupes, entiendo, esperare hasta que te sientas lista_- dándole una hermosa sonrisa, y cambiando después un poco rostro a uno más serio-_ pero a cambio de eso…_

-_… a cambio?..._-

-_…ven, necesito que me digas algo_- la toma y la lleva a la sala la sienta, y él se pone en cunclillas frente a ella -_ Sakura en verdad que sientes por Sasuke?_

-_porque lo preguntas?_

-_porque se que el solo volvió por ti, porque el te quiere y pues tu también lo quieres, has llorado mucho por él, y has luchado junto conmigo para que el regrese, y ahora que el esta, dime, que sientes?, es que en verdad me preocupa que confundas lo que sientes…_

Mirándola un poco sorprendida, pero rápidamente cambia a una linda sonrisa –_ ahora soy yo quien te dice ven conmigo_- se pone de pie con sumo cuidado y lo toma de la mano, con mucho cuidado camina para no lastimarse lo lleva hasta la habitación, entran y Naruto se dirige a observar una foto que tiene sobre un mueble, la foto del equipo siete, entras, Sakura cierra la puerta y se acerca a Naruto, toma la foto en sus manos y pasa sus dedos sobre cada imagen de los que están ahí – _son unos recuerdos hermosos los que tengo del equipo 7_ – deja nuevamente la foto en el mueble - _pero sabes… _- tomando con su manos su rostro y acariciándolo, sobre todo esas líneas en sus mejillas que hace que parezca un zorrito -_ …hay algo que hasta hace muy poco entendí… y eso es que solo a una persona en mi vida puedo amar… y esa persona está frente a mi…_- le dice con una sonrisa -_ a Sasuke lo quise es cierto, pero lo que sentí por él es muy diferente, además no es con él con quien quiero formar una familia, no es con él con quien quiero pasar el resto de mi vida, ni es a él a quien le pertenezco, ya lo dije YO SOLO QUIERO, QUERRE, SUEÑO Y DESEO A NARUTO UZUMAKI, a él le pertenezco en alma…_- y acercándose a su oído, muy bajo le dice – _pero también quiero que seas dueño de mi cuerpo ahora, te amo Naruto…_-

Un brillo surge en sus ojos de Naruto, junto con un rojo en sus mejillas – _Sakura te amo…_- después de esto la pega a su cuerpo y la comienza a besar, comienza a bajar por su cuellos, Sakura solo despeina su cabello, Naruto comienza a recorrer su cuello, hasta que se topa con la camisa, la cual va desabrochando para llegar a los hermosos senos de la mujer, primero los explora besándolos, después comienza a usar su lengua en ellos, nota como se están poniendo duros sus pezones, mientras Sakura encorva su espalda por el placer y comienzan a oírse algunos tenues gemidos de placer, como un bebe comienza a chupar uno, mientras que con una mano masajea el otro, haciendo que los gemidos de Sakura sean más fuertes, con la mano que aún le queda libre termina de abrir la camisa que cubría a el cuerpo de la kunoichi, después de probar sus senos, vuelve a subir por su cuello hasta su boca, mientras ella comienza a explorar su abdomen por debajo de sus ropas de él, por falta de aire se retiran, pero este aprovecha dando un paso atrás y poder apreciar la perfección de la mujer que tiene enfrente – _cuantas veces no soñé con tenerte así como estas ahora_ – Sakura se sonroja

-_… es un poco injusto…_ - le dice con un tono sexy, acercándose a eso y comenzando a levantar su camisa que lleva puesta para poder apreciar ese tan bien formado pecho que tiene, hasta poder quitarle la ropa y poder tocar con toda libertad ese cuerpo que tanto añora -_ …pero aun así, sigo en desventaja… _- le dijo con una mirada picara dirigida hacia donde aun tenia ropa el shinobi, acercase a él lo besa, la pega aun mas a su cuerpo, ambos pueden sentir el contacto de su piel, y ella siente la dureza de su masculinidad sobre su vientre, Sakura comienza a bajar sus manos que habían estado en su cuello, a su espalda recorriéndola hasta llegar a su bien proporcionado trasero sorprendiéndolo por esta acción y después sus manos recorren su cintura hasta encontrar el broche del pantalón, con un poco de esfuerzo logra desabrocharlos, dejándolo solo en bóxers, el beso termina y ella comienza a besar su cuellos y parte de pecho, mientras sus manos se encuentran tocando el duro miembro de el, ahora es ella quien le produce suspiros de placer a él, al masajear su virilidad, en medio de tanto gozo el comienza a pasar sus manos por sus pechos, una se queda ahí, mientras la otra comienza a bajar por su vientre plano y sigue su camino hasta encontrarse con el tesoro de Sakura, siente humedad, y sus dedos comienzan a explorar aquella zona, hasta que encuentran sus objetivos, de pronto Sakura detiene sus besos en el cuello de el, y solo se oye el placer que le produce la introducción de un dedo a su intimidad, con esto aumento el ritmo del masaje al miembro de él, el al sentir mete otro dedo, haciendo que ella gima de placer aun más fuerte que antes, con eso él se enciende aun mas, ambos aceleran el ritmo de su faena, al mismo tiempo llega el placer, se vuelven a besar.

Al separase – _esto aun no termina, apenas acaba de iniciar_- después de esto, le quita la camisa que aun lleva abierta y que esta de mas, la levanta y lleva a la cama, con sumo cuidado la coloca en medio, se separa un momento para poder apreciarla con todo su esplendor, sus ojos verdes brillan más que nunca, el se quita el bóxer, que a esas alturas esta estorbando, ella lo mira desde donde esta, es perfecto, ve el brillo de sus ojos, ahora de un azul profundo, Naruto con mucho cuidado se acerca y se coloca sobre ella apoyándose en sus brazos para no lastimarla, acercándose su oído, comienza a morder su lóbulo y entre mordida y mordida, le susurra- _te amo_- a lo que ella le contesta -_ y yo a ti_- poco a poco las caricias se hacen más presentes, cada vez sienten más necesidad de ser uno, y así con una mirada se indican que ya es tiempo, y el rubio con una mano, coloca su miembro en la entrada de ella y comienza a meterlo, lo hace con sumo cuidado tratando de provocarle el menor dolor posible a su amada flor, al sentir como el grande y duro miembro de su amante entra y se topa con la barrera que indica su pureza y comienza a romperla, siente dolor, inconscientemente, clava las uñas en su espalda de aquel hombre y poco a poco el dolor se transforma en placer, con cada embestida la lleva a las estrellas y siguiendo hasta que ambos fueron uno con el universo, después el la cubrió de besos y caricias, poco a poco salió de ella, y siguió besándola mientras la acercaba hacia él, cubriéndola con una sabana cercana, ella se acurruco en su pecho y se quedo dormida, abrazada por esos brazos que tanto había añorado, mientras él la observaba mientras dormía, veía que hermosa y que su amor por ella crecía a cada instante, con esa hermosa visión, fue cerrando sus ojos poco a poco hasta que Morfeo se apodero de él.

Los primeros rayos de luz se asomaban en el horizonte de aquella pequeña ciudad, iluminando los edificios más altos, y en la ventana de una se encontraba una joven, la cual parecía veía aquella hermosa mañana, llena del roció y de un olor a tierra mojada debido a la tormenta que había caído el día anterior.

Conforme la luz ilumina la habitación se ve a un hombre en una cama dormido, al sentir la luz sobre sus ojos los abre poco a poco, extiende su mano al otro lado de la cama y al sentirla vacía, abre los ojos de golpe y se incorpora en la cama, asustado voltea a su alrededor con desesperación, al ver lo que tanto buscaba y extrañaba se calma y le levanta de la cama despacio para no hacer ruido, atándose la sabana que lo cubría a su cintura y dejando su bien trabajado torso al descubierto, en silencio se acerca a la joven y la observa, ve su rostro que tal parecía que estaba observando aquel maravillo paisaje, pero él sabe que no, ella estaba absorta en sus pensamientos, quizás pensando que todo aquello había sido un grave error que no debió dejarse llevar por el momento, pero no quería pensar más en eso, así que sin más se acerca a ella y la toma por la cintura, la sujeta fuerte contra él, ella se asusta, pero inmediatamente recuerda quien es, ella solo siente el calor de un pecho sobre su espalda, él le susurra al oído:

-_¿arrepentida?_- acomodándose en su hombro derecho

- _no eso nunca, solo…_

-_…_-

-_pensaba como pudimos esperar tanto para estar juntos_- girándose hacia el

-_ya no pienses en eso, ahora estamos juntos, y espero este sea el ultimo día que no veo tu bello cuerpo desnudo junto a mí al despertar_- sonríe y la besa

-_créeme que no hay otra cosa que mas desee en esta vida que despertar todos los días abrazada a ti, ahora sé que mi vida sin ti no tiene sentido, nunca me dejes_.

-_nunca te dejare, siempre estaré contigo te amo_.

Acto seguido la carga y la lleva nuevamente a la cama, la sienta en la orilla, después se levanta y en busca de su pantalón que había quedado por algún lugar del piso, al encontrarlo lo toma y del compartimento que traía para kunais saca algo, se acerca a ella y se inclina.

-_quizás ahora parezca algo precipitado… o tarde y es que en realidad te lo quería decir desde hace tiempo, pero las cosas no fueron como yo lo pensaba…_- su cuerpo comenzaba a inclinarse, hasta quedar una rodilla contra el piso, ella se encontraba sorprendida y ruborizada-_… pero sabes, no quiero volver a pasar un día más sin ti, después de estar contigo, no creo poder vivir sin ti, ahora he encontrado el verdadero sentido de mi vida y se, que contigo…_-una aun mas ruborizada mujer- _…quiero pasar el resto de mis días junto a ti, quiero que seas la madre de mis hijos… por lo cual… _- sacando un pequeña caja y abriéndola -_ …te pregunto, Sakura Haruno, quieres casarte conmigo???..._

-_…_- él se levanta con cuidado, esperando una respuesta

-_… yo… claro que sí!!!!!_- lanzándose sobre su cuello y besándolo, y debido al impulso los dos cayeron de espaldas hacia el piso, terminar el beso, solo se oyeron sus risas, para después besarse con todo el amor que sentían el uno por el otro junto con la pasión que los invadía nuevamente, al separarse ve en eso ojos azules todo el deseo por tenerla de nuevo a lo que ella responde-_ …supongo que será lindo despertar así cada mañana, aunque podríamos hacer que lo de anoche durara un poco mas…_- le dice con una picara mirada

Mirándola con una alegría de desbordante-_ tengo una mejor idea…_

-_como que una mejor idea????..._- le dice levantando una ceja

-_bueno no mejor, pero es buena, además, así aprovechamos el tiempo que tenemos de descanso_- le dice él, poniéndose de pie y ayudándola a levantarse, estando ella aun intrigada- _…vamos escapemos, de cualquier forma, tú tienes permiso para descansar y pues tu sabes que yo tengo permiso para ausentarme de la aldea para mi entrenamiento, así que porque no lo aprovechamos y nos vamos unos días de descanso, cuando salí con ero-san conocí un lugar hermoso, así que porque no lo aprovechamos ese tiempo libre, que te parece??_-

La miraba como meditaba lo antes dicho-_…mmm… me parece perfecto, aunque tenemos que preparar nuestras cosas para salir…_- fue interrumpida

-_no te preocupes por eso, solo hacen falta tus cosas, las mías ya estaban listas, además se supone que desde ayer iba a salir, así que, podemos aprovechar que aun todos están descansando para ir por tus cosas_ – le dice con una gran sonrisa-_ … y para que no te preocupes por tu casa, podemos dejarle un mensaje a Sai para que vea tu casa y la mía, que te parece?_

-_ está bien vamos!!_- le dice con una sonrisa

Rápidamente se visten y sin que nadie se dé cuenta, salen con rumbo a la casa de la peli rosa, el rubio ya llevaba sus cosas, al llegar ahí, toman lo más esencial para salir, Naruto hace algunos sellos y de una nube aparece un clon, al cual le da la orden de recoger su casa y una vez terminado, busque a Sai y le entregue un recado que él había escrito mientras Sakura preparaba sus cosas, al terminar, el hace algunos sellos mas se escucha un PUFF!! y una nube aparece, al disiparse el humo, ya solo estaba el clon, quien se dirige a casa de Naruto a arreglar el departamento, mientras hace tiempo para ir a ver a Sai a su casa.

Mientras en un lugar distinto, dos personas aparecen en un bosque

-_donde estamos??_- le pregunto

Con unas sonrisa en su rostro toma su mano – _ven sígueme, tengo que mostrarte algo_- comienzan a caminar con cuidado ya que Sakura aun no puede apoyar bien su pie, con rumbo en el bosque, unos metros más adelante, aparece un claro, al llegar se detienen a observar

-_es hermoso!!!_ – y sí que lo era, frente a ellos, había una pequeña cascada que alimentaba a un pequeño lago, junto al lago, había una cabaña, la cual no se veía tan pequeña- _dices que conociste este lugar junto con ero-sannin, y a quien le pertenece??_

-_si lo conocí gracias a él, bueno algo así, cuando entrenábamos encontramos este claro y para que pudiera desarrollar mi habilidad con más elementos estuve practicando aquí y fue así como cree la colina practicando el control de tierra y después aprendí a controlar agua y así cree el lago rio y el lago, jijiji_- rascándose la cabeza-_ después ero-sannin me puso a hacer la cabaña, y pues cuando termine solo me dijo que este era un lugar especial, que yo había creado y que era un lugar perfecto para cuando encontrara a la persona con la que compartiría mi vida, y que cuando la conociera podríamos venir y disfrutar de este hermoso lugar para alejarnos de los curiosos ya que nadie lo conocía…_–

-_tu… tu lo creaste????_- dijo algo sorprendida

Con lo cual el movió la cabeza afirmando su pregunta – _… después él coloco unas semillas de un árbol el cual no me dijo de que tipo eran, hizo algunos sellos y solo dijo que esperara, que me sorprendería y que a la mujer que estuviera a mi lado le encantaría, después yo mismo coloque plantas bellas que encontraba en algún lugar en donde entrenaba…_-suspiro-_ después de que el murió, venia seguido… _

Al verlo un poco triste prefirió ver aquella belleza y en la orilla del rio vio algo que no noto cuando llego-_…es hermoso…_- dijo dando un paso y sacando al chico de sus pensamientos

Viendo hacia donde se dirigía se sorprendió-_… pero … como… eso yo no lo plante…_

Ambos se dirigieron caminando hacia el lugar, había un gran árbol de cerezos, con varios botones y flores-_… mira un rollo… _- le dice la peli rosa acercándose a él y tomándolo entre sus manos para después entregárselo a Naruto

Al abrirlo con cuidado se sorprende-_… no… no puede ser!!!_

-_ahh!? Qué pasa?_- se muestra sorprendida-_ quien dejo eso?_

-_…es de ero-sannin…_

-_que??!!, como es posible, que dice??_-

_NARUTO:_

_CUANDO LEAS ESTE PERGAMINO ES PORQUE YA ESTAS CON SAKURA, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTO MI REGALO, SE QUE A ELLA LE ENCANTARA, YA QUE HACE HONOR A SU NOMBRE, AUNQUE SE QUE PARA TI NUNCA PODRA SER MAS BELLA QUE ELLA, Y ESTOY DE ACUERDO, ESPERO QUE SEAN MUY FELICES, LES DESEO LO MEJOR, ELLA ES LO QUE MINATO Y KUSHINA QUERIAN PARA TI, UNA PERSONA QUE TE AMA Y A LA QUE AMAS, ELLOS ESTARAN MUY FELICES DE VERLOS DESDE DONDE ESTAN Y AL IGUAL QUE YO, Y SE QUE JUNTO A ELLA LOGRARAS CUMPLIR TODOS TUS SUEÑOS, AUNQUE CREO QUE EL MAS IMPORTANTE YA LO HAS LOGRADO, TIENES AMOR Y UNA FAMILIA, ASI QUE A PARTIR DE AHORA LES DESEO FELICIDAD, YA QUE SE LA MERECEN._

_ADIOS NARUTO_

_JIRAYJA_

_P.D. SAKURA: CUIDA MUCHO DEL FUTURO HOKAGE, AUNQUE SE QUE NO HACE FALTA, ADEMAS QUIERO MUCHOS NIETESITOS, RUBIOS Y UNAS LINDAS NIÑAS PELIRROSAS, Y SEAN FELICES Y QUE NADA Y NADIE SE INTERPONGA ENTRE USTEDES._

_QUE DIOS LO BENDIGA…_

Al terminar de leer, ambos están sorprendidos, con una sonrisa un tanto melancólica levanto su mirada hacia el cielo y una lagrima escapo de sus ojos azules, ella noto su tristeza así que prefirió interrumpir aquello y hacerlo olvidar ese dolor

-_… es mejor no perder más el tiempo…_- rápidamente la mirada el ojiazul busca rápidamente esos ojos jade, con un rostro sorprendido y ella sonriendo-_… quiere nietos y es mejor dárselos, eso les alegrara a él y a tus padres, se que ellos siempre nos cuidan desde donde están…_- dijo sonriéndole, se acerca a él y lo besa, al separarse se acerca a su oído-_… vamos… no lo hagamos esperar más, hay que cumplir con lo que nos pido, además sabes que no se hacen solos… es que acaso no quieres…_- mordiendo levemente su lóbulo, cosa que hizo que el fuera recorrido por una corriente eléctrica en su columna y un rojo inundara su rostro, después la levanto en brazos y la llevo directo a la cabaña, de ahí no salieron en días…

Mientras en la aldea un clon tocaba la puerta esperando le abrieran…

-_Naruto??... que haces aquí, no se supone te irías anoche??_

-_Sai, solo he venido a entregarte esto_ – dándole la nota y desapareciendo después _"y esta nota??"_ la abre y la lee

_SAI:_

_NECESITO PEDIRTE ALGUNOS FAVORES MUY IMPORTANTES POR FAVOR: PODRIAS VER MI CASA MIENTRAS ME ENCUENTRO AUSENTE, Y… POR FAVOR LA DE SAKURA TAMBIEN YA QUE ELLA TAMPOCO ESTARA EN LA ALDEA POR UN TIEMPO, NO TE PREOCUPES ELLA ESTA BIEN, ESTA CONMIGO, Y TAMBIEN PORFAVOR DILE A LA VIEJA TSUNADE QUE ESTA BIEN Y QUE LA CUIDARE, QUE VOLVEREMOS PRONTO. ESTARE AUN ASI EN CONTACTO CON USTEDES._

_NARUTO_

_P.D. LO OLVIDABA, MUCHAS GRACIAS SAI, EN VERDAD GRACIAS, TENIAS RAZON… TE DEBO UNA MUY GRANDE…_

Al terminar no puedo evitar sonreír, después hizo lo que le pido su amigo, además estaba feliz por ellos, por fin se habían decidido a estar juntos.

**PASARON CUATRO MESES**

En la oficina de la hokage se oye un "puff" justo cuando estaba con Kakashi y Sasuke, ante esto la rubia solo dice – _vaya, por fin vuelven_- ante los ojos expectantes de los shinobis

-_lamentamos haber tardado tanto, es solo que …_- al notar la presencia de los shinobis -_… aaahhh hola Kakashi-sensei, teme…_

Una voz interrumpe el saludo, asomándose la pelirrosa detrás de Naruto –_Tsunade-sama, podríamos hablar con usted un momento a solas por favor… buenos días Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke… _- con esto hay un momento de silencio mientras miran a los que acaban de llegar

-_si ya no es necesaria nuestra presencia nos retiramos hokage…_- dice Kakashi y haciendo una reverencia sale por la puerto seguido por el moreno, quienes antes de salir, no pueden evitar mirar a un par de rojos ninjas, solo se escucha la puerta cerrar

-_ y bien???..._- Tsunade

-_esto… yo… sensei… lamento haberme ido así como así, sin avisarle pero…_-la muchacha no pudo terminar por la pena y el rojo

Suspira recostándose en su silla -_ está bien, me alegra que estén de regreso_

Naruto la interrumpe – _vieja… perdón… Tsunade-sama, perdón por venir ahora, y aparecer así como así sin avisar, pero hay algo muy importante que tenemos que hablar con usted_- dice Naruto muy serio

-_adelante los escucho_- Tsunade

-_…primero que nada quiero su permiso para casarme con Sakura lo antes posible… yo se que para ella usted es como una madre y sé que usted la quiere como una hija…_

Otro suspiro-_…como podría negarme, ella es feliz contigo, y me alegra que por fin se dieran cuenta de lo que sienten, e hicieran algo antes de que fuera tarde…_-ante esto ellos sonríen-_…además…_-volteando a ver a Sakura con una mirada picara-_ … nunca permitiría que mi nieto o nieta este sin su padre, y ahora más que nunca tienes que estar con ella… se nota que estuvieron muy ocupados…_- ante estos comentarios los ninjas no pudieron hacer otra cosa más que sonrojarse y bajar la mirada

-_co…como se dio cuenta??_- dijo Sakura tímidamente

-_es obvio_ –mirando un pequeño bulto apenas visible en el vientre de la kunoichi-_ aunque me sentiré más tranquila después de revisarte, así que síganme_- poniéndose de pie, y saliendo de la habitación, detrás de ella, salen los dos con la cabeza baja, pero tomados de la mano, al llegar a una habitación al final del pasillo, entran, y era un cuarto medico-_ bueno Sakura recuéstate en la camilla y relájate, Naruto puedes esperar un momento por favor_- dicho esto, el joven da unos paso atrás, después de unos minutos lo llaman para que se acerque, así lo hace y cuando esta junto a ella no puede hacer nada más que sonreírle y tomarla de la mano, ambos están nerviosos –_ vaya por lo que se ve, tienes poco más de tres meses, se podría decir que casi cuatro… _-la muchacha sonríe y presiona un poco la mano de su pareja - _… ohoh… vaya… _- dice la rubia

-_que pasa, hay algo malo con mi bebe???_- pregunto la kunoichi atemorizada

-_ no en realidad no… _- dijo sonriéndoles

-_entonces?..._-Naruto

-_ bueno en realidad es algo que no me esperaba y creo que ni ustedes… _– dijo sonriendo-_…supongo que quieren saber…_- ellos solo asienten y ella gira la pantalla que estaba viendo- _…miren, ven esto?_- apenas si atinan a decir que si por la emoción- _este es su bebe…_- ahora sí, sus rostros mostraban una felicidad grande-_…pero…_-su alegría se volvió seriedad rápidamente-_…ven aquí…_

-_si qué pasa con eso???…_-pregunta el joven

Sonriendo y esperando ver que va a pasar -_ …pues eso es su otro bebe!!!, van a tener dos, serán mellizos!!!!!!_

-_…_-

-_…_-

-_Sakura??!!, estas bien???_- viéndola rápidamente, los ojos verdes se comienzan a inundar rápidamente y sin poder detenerse las lagrimas se desbordaron corriendo por sus mejillas.

Naruto al notar esto presiona su mano y se acerca a ella y con el infinito amor que le tiene le da un beso en los labios-_ te amor mi flor de cerezo, gracias por hacerme el hombre más feliz del mundo, primero estando conmigo y ahora con estos dos bebes, es más de lo que pude soñar, te amo…_- dándolo un beso a la futura madre de sus hijos

-_yo también te amo Naruto_- y limpiándose las lagrimas, voltea a ver a su maestra-_ Tsunade-sama, espero en verdad no le moleste, pero me gustaría que mi hijos la llamen abuelita, ya que usted ha sido como una madre para mí._

-_será un honor tener unos nietos y por el bien de ellos espero se parezcan a ti, jijiji… además a partir de ahora yo me hare cargo de ver tu estado y estaré contigo en el parto _– dándole una sonrisa a su alumna y tomando su mano

Después de eso salieron a recorrer Konoha, la habían extrañado tanto, al igual que a sus amigos, estaban tan felices, dos bebes, aun no lo podían creer, lo querían gritar, que todos se enteraran, pero antes de eso, alguien más se debía de enterar, tenían que ver a alguien…

-_ohhh… hola, por fin regresan_- les dijo Sai al abrir la puerta de su casa y verlos-_ veo que les fue muy bien se ven muy felices_- y en ese momento ve algo diferente en ellos-_…mmmm…_

-_pasa algo Sai?_-pregunta el rubio

-_no se ofendan ninguno de los dos por lo que diré y sobre todo no me maten_ – lo dijo principalmente, viendo a la peli rosa -_… Sakura, te ves diferente…_

-_…gorda…_- interrumpió esta

-_nononono!!!..._ –negando rápidamente antes de recibir un golpe – _en realidad te ves muy bella, claro con todo el respeto que se merecen, es… es solo… que hay un brillo muy especial en tu rostro, te ves diferente, más feliz, no sé cómo explicarlo…_

-_esto… Sai gracias… pero hay un gran gran favor que nos gustaría pedirte _– le dijo sonrojada y con la cabeza mirando el piso

Suspirando -_está bien cuidare nuevamente su casa…_- la interrumpió

-_no Sai no es eso_- dijo rápido Naruto-_ es algo sumamente importante para nosotros y que sobre todo te lo debemos a ti_

-_a mi??_

-_ si Sai, gracias a ti, es que ahora estamos juntos, gracias amigo_ – se acerca Sakura y le da un beso en la mejilla con lo que se pone rojo- _Sai, queremos que seas nuestro padrino en la boda._

-_ será un placer, solo díganme cuando es la fecha de la boda_- dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro

-_será pronto, a más tardar en un mes no podemos esperar mucho_- expreso mirando a su mujer

-_sobre todo porque tus sobrinos y ahijados, están creciendo mucho y muy rápido, y no quiero que sean ellos mis pajes…_- le dijo sonriendo

-_ahh… mis sobrinos… ahijados… creciendo rápido???!!!!!.... no me digas que???!!!_- la futura madre de gemelos solo sonrio asintiendo, sobando su ya un poco visible vientre-_…puedo??_- pidiendo permiso, a lo cual asintieron, el ANBU se acerco y paso su mano sobre el vientre de Sakura, hablándoles a sus sobrinos.

De ahí, en una fiesta que se organizo rápidamente para ese mismo fin de semana y que todos sus amigos, compañeros y senseis fueron notificados y regresaron de misiones especialmente para la fiesta se dio la noticia y de la próxima boda, y de la próxima familia Uzumaki-Haruno crecería rápidamente de dos a cuatro integrantes, todos estaban felices, y así en un mes, en la casa que fuese del Cuarto Hokage la cual se le entrego a Naruto ya que por derecho le correspondía, se realizo la boda, donde no falto nadie, incluso Sasuke, quien sorprendió a todos llevando a Hinata, después de la desilusión que ambos sufrieron, comenzaron a tratarse como compañeros de misiones y en muy poco tiempo se volvieron amigos, mientras sus antiguos amores hacían crecer su familia, ellos trataban de darse una oportunidad también.

Cinco meses después, en el hospital de Konoha y con todos sus amigos de testigos del nacimiento de los hijos del próximo hokage, dos hermosos niños habían nacido, un niño con el cabello rubio y ojos azules y una hermosa niña de cabellos rosa y ojos azules, el parecido a su papa, cuando su tío Sasuke lo cargo comenzó a jalar su cabello y a gritar muy fuerte, seguido de un largo llanto, mientras que la niña era igual a su mama, ya que cuando Kakashi acerco su dedo a su mano la niña se asusto por la máscara y presiono su mano con la misma fuerza sobre humana que su mama posee, ante eso, ninguno de los presentes pudieron evitar reír.

Y así fue como se dio no un final para ellos, sino un gran principio, al fin habían encontrado algo que habían buscado desde niños… amigos… paz… amor… sus sueños… la felicidad… y una familia.

* * *

Bueno, pues la historia se puede decir que se situa despues de la muerte de Itachi, Madara no le lava el coco a Sasuke y como termino su venganza regresa, si es Sasuke mas sentimental, pero digamos que aplica aquello de "si amas a alguien dejalo ir si regresa a ti es tuyo sino significa de nunca lo fue" y claro "un clavo saca otro clavo", junto con hinata, aunque debo decir que no me gusta mucho el sasuhina, pero bueno, por otro lado, pein mato a jiraiya y naruto a pein y ahi termino akatsuki y pues claro, danzou nunca fue hokage, y claro un sai tambien mas sentimental.

En verdad espero sea de su agrado la historia y pues me dejen un review para saber que piensan de ella, si les gusto o no, si me fume algo cuando se me ocurrio o de plano que mejor la quito.

Saludos a todo y hasta pronto!!!!


End file.
